America's Secretary
by Rey129
Summary: Every year, a state is randomly drawn to see who'll be America's temporary secretary. When Kai's state is called, he skips out on his duty, instead sending his sister to do the job for him. How will she fair in the world meetings surrounded by all the weirdo countries and her boss being none other than America?
1. Chapter 1

**Ugh, why do I have this idea when I need to be working on PWAFD… *sigh***

**Okay, this is my first Hetalia FanFic, I don't know why I recently just got into this fandom when I've been on this site since about January/February. Anyways, I really don't know where this came from, but oh well! Also, there are representatives of the States for the USA (similar to how there are for the countries), and because I haven't been in them long enough, sorry, but you're going to have to go with their stereotypes except for the one state I live in (It'll be obvious, trust me). But for reference, I'll be using paulpjury dot com / ?entry=12**

**Hetalia is by Hidekazu Himaruya**

* * *

"Hey, did you hear?"

"Yeah, Kai's skipping out on his turn as Alfred's secretary."

"Of course, the idiot probably is just lazy and wants to surf all day."

"It's probably better if he didn't come, I mean, he'd be late everyday, anyways."

A girl leaned against the wall, listening in on the people's conversation. Her ebony hair was pulled into a bun and her body was covered in a flowery skirt and a white blouse. She wore a simple black sweater over it, goosebumps running all over her body. _Why is everywhere on the mainland so cold?_

She continued to sit there, waiting somewhat impatiently for someone to hurry up and call her in. The girl fiddled with her phone, thinking that her friends that were probably having fun swimming with honus and maybe even a pod of dolphins. Jealousy stabbed at her, wishing that her new job hadn't prevented her from joining them.

"Olivia Lum?" a voice called out. The girl stopped fiddling with her phone to look up at the door. There stood a pale young man, looking almost sick to the girl, with a friendly smile. His hair was cut short, and none seemed to have been combed into place. "Everyone's waiting for you," he said, stepping more against the door so as to make room for the girl.

The girl stood, slipping her phone into her bag. She stepped into the room, brushing past the man, trying her best not to fidget. In the room, there was well over 50 people, ranging in ages from 17(ish) to maybe late twenties. The man who let her in gave her another smile before going up to sit between two women, one constantly trying to film everything, and the other eating a salad. Both looked out of place in their casual attire, but they weren't the only ones. At the front of the room, at a podium, stood the seemingly oldest in the group, a kind looking man of obviously African descent.

"Good evening, Miss Lum. Please, come have a seat next to Alfred," he offered, indicating to a table on his other side that one lone man sat at, despite the three chairs. The man looked no older than 25, and rather bored. He seemed to be refusing to look at anyone in the crowd and was glaring at a part of the wall that wasn't behind his frames, his lips were pursed into what looked like a pout. _He clearly doesn't want to be here… Wait, is he tied to that chair?_

Olivia just nodded, skirting to the table. She resisted the urge to check to make sure she still had her shoes on when she didn't hear the familiar _thwap!_ of her slippers*. She made it to the unused chair, next the the man, and noticed, that yes, he was tied to the chair. She turned her shocked gave to the people in front of her, wondering who would do that. She spotted a young man giving a cocky grin in green suit with a purple shirt and yellow tie. She glanced between the two before returning her gaze back to the man up front.

"Well, now that we are all here," the man spoke, a special glare was given to the boy next to Olivia, "we can start. As all of you know, Kai Lum has declined to work as the temporary secretary at world meetings. Instead, his sister, Miss Olivia Lum, to fill in his spot. Any objections?"

"As long as she doesn't skip the meetings to go star gazing, surfing, or whatever else they do, not really!" someone in the back spoke up. He looked finely dressed and well respectable, not that the younger in the room gave him much. Many of the others chorused in agreement, though a few were slurred.

"Well, if there are no objections," the man spoke up again, calling attention back to him, "then, Miss Lum, I will that you accept the task?"

"Yes, Mr. President," Olivia spoke, bowing her head. She was signaled to wait while the meeting was called to a close and everyone, minus the president and the man next to her, got up and left. The man in the unusually colored suit came over and cut the other free before turning to leave with girl wearing a Nascar shirt. The three waited until everyone had filed out of the room before starting their conversation.

"Miss Lum, do you have any questions about this assignment?" the president asked, not looking at the third member of the party.

"No, Mr. President, I have no question."

"Well, if any should appear, you can ask any of the older members or Henry Moore. They have done this several times, and each know a few things about how to handle Alfred, especially Ben."

"Thank you, Mr. President. I shall remember that."

"Well, I'll leave you two to get to know each other. Good day, Miss Lum, Alfred." The president nodded to each of the two before turning to leave, joined by several people in suits who seemed to melt out of the wall. The two stayed there for a while, collecting each of their thoughts. Olivia stood as began making her way to the door.

"Wait, didn't Boss say he wanted us to get to know each other?" Alfred asked, pulling out a shake. He was thirsty, and?

"I don't see why. We are going to be working together, so we can get to know each other then. Also, I don't want to be around a person who won't stop talking and stuffing his face at the same time," Olivia stated coldly, leaving the room with Alfred. "See ya, America."

Alfred stared at the door, slurping his shake. After a while, he stood up, throwing his empty cup into the trash. He pulled on his pilot jacket, pulling a hamburger out of the pockets. _Great, now they're cold_… he grumbled silently, chewing on it slowly. He walked down the hall, intending on returning to his place next to Henry's for the night. His thoughts were on that of his new secretary, who, for whatever reason, reminded him of Lovino. _Must be the attitude. Hope she doesn't keep that up all the time, or it's going to be one long year…_

* * *

**I'm sorry for the OOC Alfred! I really know how he's supposed to act, but idk why he came out like this. Ugh…**

**Oh well, your turn to guess where I'm from! (Don't put it in the comments, that'd just be creepy.)**

***Where I come from, what you call flip-flops are called slippers (actually, it's slippahs, but I was raised with a family that insisted on 'proper English' so…).**

**Oh, and take a guess at the different states mentioned! I have a total of 8 for you to guess. Oh, and if you feel like guessing, you can also guess who Olivia is. Have fun!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Oahu?" Alfred asked. In the seat across from him, Olivia glared at him before turning back to her book. She was once again in nice attire, this time in a yellow blouse and black skirt. Her hair was tied back, but draped down her front, held out of her eyes by a flowery hair tie.

"You shouldn't call others by their countries in public, Alfred. Not many people are fans of nations," she explained calmly, purposefully pronouncing his human name.

"Yeesh, you're starting to sound like Iggy!" Alfred exclaimed loudly, earning another glare from Olivia. It was well known, at least for those who knew the islands' history, that England left a huge impact on the Hawaiian Islands' culture, hell, the Union Jack was on their flag! So, for any person to talk about the nation, especially around Olivia or Kai, there was little to no mercy.

"Need I remind you, America, that the last time you mentioned any reference to your identity around humans, you were nearly pulled and cut in two by the Confederacy?" Olivia said coldly, shutting her book. Alfred was taken aback. _How does she know about that! It's not like she was even part of us at the time…_

"O-oi! That never happened! The hero would never be in that kind of situation!"

"Really? Cause General Armstrong* said otherwise. He said that his company had to open fire to stop them from tearing you apart." Alfred just stared at the girl. She had such a confident smirk on her face, like she knew exactly what she was talking about, and from the sound of it, she did. "If your going to ask how I know that, he went to one of my schools as a kid." Silence hung in the air between them for a few minutes as Alfred tried to think over the girl in front of him, subconsciously stuffing several burgers into his mouth.

"What is your deal? Do you not like me or something?" Alfred asked, breaking the silence.

"Sorry, but in case you forgot, you and your subordinates really stirred up some trouble back home not too long ago that really caused some problems for me and my siblings." This statement caught the American by surprise.

"What are you talking about?"

"1893, John Stevens, an _American_ with no power or say in _our_ Government, sent in several marines to help the overthrow of _our_ queen, and then _your_ president decided to help forcefully put her back in power. Over all, I must say, if it weren't for you, Hawaii, while might have still joined the Union eventually, would not have shed so much blood in the years before our Annexation.**"

"Oi, I apologized for that!" Alfred exclaimed. "Besides, only one person was wounded."

"Yes, you apologized, _100 years_ after the event. That's longer than it took you to apologize to the Japanese after WWII," Olivia stated calmly. "As for that one casualty, that was during the _Overthrow_. During the _Counter Revolution_, several people were killed and approximately 200 captured by the government, which was supported by yours."

"That was over a century ago, can't you just forget it and move on?"

"What your people did was a terrible act, in matters that did not concern them. It will take more than 100 year late apology to forgive that," Olivia stated, unbuckling her seat belt. She scooted over to the door of the limo, which she opened and stepped out of. She then turned and smiled at the blond. "Come along now, Mr. Jones, it would be rude to keep the other nations waiting."

Alfred just sighed and scooted over to the open door. He stepped out into the busy streets of Tokyo. Olivia shut the door behind him and went to the trunk, pulling out a couple of shopping bags. She then followed him into the nearest building, where they met two people of obvious Japanese decent.

"Ah, Arfred-san, it is so nice to see you, again," one said, bowing. His black hair was neatly combed, his face had a smile but still seemed somewhat hard to read, though his eyes did light up a bit when his eye's landed on the Hawaiian. The other had light brown hair, and a lot more friendly of a face. His expression also brightened when he saw the girl.

"Yo, Ja-Kiku! It's been a while, hasn't it?" Alfred greeted the other nation, switching to his name when Olivia coughed behind him. He then angled himself to let the two Japanese men get a better look the island behind him.

"Hisashiburi, Honda-san, Inoue-kun," Olivia said, bowing respectfully at them. They quickly returned the greeting as well.

"I take it you guys already know each other?" Alfred asked, seeing how the three greeted one and other.

"Of course, Honda-san often visits my home, and Inoue-kun has been known to join him," Olivia explained, not looking at her superior. She then turned her attention back to the other two. "Honda-san, I brought you some gifts from the islands. I brought some mochi, Makani gave me some Macadamia, and the twins offered some pineapple and sugar each. There is enough for you to share. Also, I set some aside for Inoue-kun," the island explained, offering the bigger bag to the nation and the smaller to the other.

"Really, Oribia-chan? ARIGATO!" the brown haired one exclaimed, throwing his arms around the girl. This action caught Alfred by surprise, as he assumed that all Japanese acted similar to the nation himself, but clearly not. And clearly Olivia was used to this action, as she just laughed at the boys actions.

"Olivia, is that you?" an english accent rang out. The group turned to be greeted by both Francis and Arthur.

"Ah, Arthur, Francis!" Olivia called out, greeting the two with a friendly smile, as the two Asians greeted them with a respectable bow. The five exchanged pleasantries before heading down to the meeting. Alfred hung back, uncharacteristically silent as he watched Olivia and Arthur talked in a friendly matter about the present the islands gave Arthur's queen for her birthday or the yellow flowers in the isle's hair, puaw eeleemah or something (**it's pua ilima, you keko lôlô*****). The American tried to ignore the stab of jealousy as he looked at the friendly smiles exchanged between the two.

* * *

**I'll leave off there… Damn it, I made Alfred OOC again!**

**Okay, so now you know who Olivia is. By the way, I will be using Hawaiian in later chapters, just a warning. It will be poor, so if you know the language, please don't kill me. Oh, and yes, all references to history are true, so you are all learning some US history you probably didn't know!**

***General Samuel C. Armstrong was a general of the Union Army, and led a riffle company in the Battle of Gettysburg. He was born on Maui, and went to Punahou School. Bibliography: wiki/Samuel_C._Armstrong**

****Just look up the Annexation of Hawaii. Too much trouble to explain what exactly happened, but it wasn't pleasant. And before people from Hawaii claim that it was all the US's fault, I will point out Dole grew up in the islands and saw himself as local. Trust me, my class did a debate on the whole thing (though I had to cross examine Cleveland…). And yes, there are people that are still upset about it, hence Olivia's attitude.**

*****Pau Ilima is the island flower of Oahu. Most of the islands have a flower, and those that don't are lei material (berries or shells). Keko lôlô means idiotic monkey, as this comment was made by Olivia.**

**Oh well, enough of me talking, R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Too much research went into this chapter… Well, at least for me. I swear, this took as much time as research papers do for me… Oh wait, I don't really do too much research for papers… What makes it worse is that I decided to wait to use that research until next chapter.**

**Oh well! I had to find the countries weights (don't bother looking, they aren't there), then guess (two sites, which will be given next chapter, helped), and then give them the appropriate sized surf board. Oh, and I had to do additional research, which again won't show up until later. Seriously, too much research… *passes out***

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the screen on windows, mixed with the soft chirps of the birds and the gentle breeze. On the bed, Olivia slept, a stuffed pueo rested in her arms. The light floral sheets kicked off the bed at some point in the night. Overall, it was quiet, until…

A loud ringing sang out. Olivia groaned and stirred, blinking the sleep from her eyes. She sat up and reached for her phone on the table next to her bed. One look at her phone and she already dreaded picking it up. Sadly, she knew the caller would just call again if she didn't.

"What do you want, America?" the Hawaiian asked, rubbing sleep from her eye. She glanced at her clock, which read 7:12, so the sun was up, but it was still too early on her day off, especially when she was up late making sure she didn't have work today. It didn't help that her sister called her and asked for a certain kind of favor.

"What's taking you so long, dude? We're waiting for you outside!" Alfred's voice practically shouted, coming from both the window and the phone. Olivia retracted the phone from her ear and waited a few seconds, praying that the blond would not start again when the phone was in killing distance of her ear.

"I just got up, lôlô. Unlike some people, I had to work last night, and I didn't get to bed until past 12."

"Ah, come one, Oahu, you said you'd do it! Or are you just too chicken to take a hero like me on!" Olivia this time lowered the volume on her phone. Right, today was the agreed upon surf contest that Feliciano had unintentionally sparked by asking Alfred to teach him the sport at the last world meeting. Of course, Olivia had to be in hearing distance (she actually had to be in speaking distance of her boss so as to not get in trouble). She left a not so subtle remark that Cali happened to have a nickname for Alfred when he surfed, which just so happened to be shark-bait…

After that remark, Alfred got a little defensive, seeming to forget _where_ the sport originated from and _who's_ state sport it was. Olivia, in true Hawaiian fashion, just continued to make an occasional snide remark at the blond until Ludwig had to step in to stop any destruction courtesy of a pissed off American. The German then forced a compromise of a surf contest to prove who was the superior with him, Francis, Arthur, both Vegas brothers (much to the complaints of the older), Antonio, and Kiku. Olivia was almost positive most volunteered because they just wanted an excuse for their bosses so they could go to Hawaii.

"Who would be scared of you, mano-bait? I'll be down soon. Oh, and tell me Germany at least rented the pick up, like I asked?" Olivia asked, slipping away from the window and going over her closet. She pulled open one of the drawers and grabbed a suit, not caring which on as she was going to be wearing a rash guard over it.

"Yeah, though I don't see why, it's not like we can all fit in it. You're taking your car, right?"

"No, we can fit in the truck. Just make sure the side racks and tailgate are shut," Olivia said, slipping her rash guard over her. It was yellow with bright orange streaks, clinging to her body. Olivia then quickly grabbed her simple hair band, slipping it on her wrist before slipping on her pua ilima anklet. She hung up her phone, grabbed a towel, small bag, house keys, and a pair of shades. She made her way downstairs, locking up her private home.

The nations were by the silver pick up truck, obviously discussing the seating order. Olivia ignored them as she hoisted herself into the bed of the truck, waiting for them. Of course, Feliciano was the first to notice her.

"Ve~ Oahu, why are you sitting there? Isn't that unsafe?"

The lone female ex-nation smirked. "I locked my car keys inside my house."

Ludwig was the one to respond, understanding the notion behind a missing word in the state's answer. "And? We can't fit nine people plus two surf boards into a truck."

"Just nine people. Meli is bring the boards over," Olivia corrected. The more northern nations(plus America) roller their eyes at the obvious avoiding of the glaring problem. "Oh," this caught their attention, in hopes she would answer the glaring error, "and Hoku is bringing snacks."

The blonds all smacked their foreheads, Antonio just smiling and already joining Olivia in the bed of the truck. "That still doesn't fix the problem of fitting 9 people into a car that can only hold a max of 5," Arthur stated as Lovino scrambled in behind his former guardian, followed behind by his brother.

Olivia just stared at the remaining countries in silence, surprised they hadn't done their research. When it was clear none were joking, Olivia sighed. "Hawaii State law says that people may ride in the back of a truck so long as the side rails and tailgate are secure and the cab is full. I asked America to make sure of the former two conditions, and it's obvious that if we have 5 people in the cab, that is considered full," she explained.

"How unsafe…" Kiku commented, voicing the thoughts of many of the other countries there, though America seemed to be more upset that all space in the back was taken up.

"If you're so worried about safety, just drive carefully. It's only 20-30 minute drive," Olivia yawned. She was still tired, and would be until she got the snacks her brother had promised her had kicked in.

There was some more grumbling between the five remaining, but quickly, it was determined that Kiku would be the driver, as he was the only one who could ignore the blond nations while Germany fought to keep them quiet.

"Excuse me, but Oahu-san, do you mind giving me directions to our destination?" Kiku asked before getting into the car. Olivia glanced at him before sighing and sitting up straighter.

"First, go down the street until you get to the highway. Make a right, and continue down the highway, past the blowhole, all the way until you see two islands, one looking like a whale's back and the other looks like a large rabbit swimming. There will be a beach park not too far from where you first see them. Park there and we'll walk down to the cove," Olivia explained, giving the most recognizable landmarks along the way. The Japanese nation just bowed his head before getting in the car.

The drive was slow, but quiet. Feliciano kept looking at the sights around them while his brother grumbled constantly. Antonio just laughed and poked fun at the Southern Italian, managing to earn only good solid hits to the upper body. Olivia did, however, pick up faint traces of a blush and flashes of smiles when Lovino thought no one else saw. Olivia just shook her head before leaning further against the side rails, enjoying the trades mixed with the truck's speed as it played with her hair.

* * *

**Okay, I'm ending it there, as I'm tired, it's late here, oh, and I don't feel like doing much more after working on this for days. I did enough research for this chapter and the next one I'm good for a while, though the research won't be obvious until next chapter (or really needed, minus the state law thing).**

**Hmm, I wonder what this favor Olivia's sister mentioned, and what island Hoku is (who am I kidding, I already know! ;P) And yay! You guys actually see a bit of Hawaiian culture, with a surf contest… Well, they are prepping for one. And yes, what is mentioned about riding the bed of a truck is true, it is completely legal, so long as the previously mentioned conditions are met.**


End file.
